The present invention relates to certain novel organic compounds. In particular this invention relates to certain novel 3-oxaprostaglandin derivatives of Formula VII. In addition, this invention relates to certain trialkylsilyl intermediates of Formula VIII.
The novel compounds of the present invention display valuable pharmacological properties as is exemplified by their ability to inhibit the gastric secretion stimulated by secretogogues such as histamine and pentagastrin. In addition, these compounds possess the remarkable ability to protect the gastric and intestinal mucosa against the damaging effects of such agents as ethanol and aspirin. This effect has been termed "cytoprotection" (see A. Robert et al., Gastroenterology, 77, 433 (1979)). Furthermore, these compounds have the surprising advantage of substantially decreased undesirable side effects such as diarrhea and uterine stimulant activity displayed by related substances. The gastric antisecretory activity is determined by standard laboratory means.
Gastric antisecretory agents may be used to treat such diseases as hypersecretion of gastric acid and peptic ulcer. A number of methods to control these conditions exist including, gastric antacids, antimuscarinic drugs, H.sub.2 -receptor blockers and prostaglandins (PG). Goodman and Gilman, Sixth Ed., 1980, pgs. 997, 632, 995-997 and 678.
PG analogs are all known to cause side effects, notably diarrhea. However, the capacity to suppress gastric secretion by these compounds is well documented.
Prostanoic acid is well known and has the structure and numbering as follows. ##STR1##
The compounds are more particularly derivatives of PGE.sub.2. For background on prostaglandins, see for example Bergstrom et al., Pharmacol. Rev. 20, 1 (1968).